


The Reward for the Work

by LovesWifi



Series: Wifi Reveals [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Bribery, Dating in and out of Mask, F/M, Flirting, Identity Reveal, Interview, Mistakes, Outsider finds out identity, Patrol, Raging Chloe (always fun), Threats, Threats of heartbreak, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Ladybug makes a bet with Chat, but what extant will he go to fa fill her bet.





	1. The Bet Begins

On Notre Dame

"We've been partners for two years now. Why won't you let me have the pleasure of seeing the beautiful lady under the mask?" Chat asked for the hundredth time this year. 

"Chat, I'm sick and tired of hearing you complain. So let's make a bet if you can figure out my name before for our third anniversary of the start of our fighting partnership, I will go out with you," Ladybug paused then went on and said. "But if you don't I will reveal myself the day we defeat Hawkmoth."

"My Lady that is more then generous," He said happily accepting the challenge. 

"Reason being if you can find me out you truly do love me," Ladybug explained. "So your two hints would you like: my age, dream job, favorite color, or school?"

"School and age please My lady," Chat Noir said. 

"Collège Françoise Dupont and I'm fifteen. Bye Chaton I got to spilt," and with that she was gone. 

Adrien's Room

"Wait My Lady goes to my school. How did I not see her. Plagg, do you know her?" Adrien said turning to Plagg. 

"Yeah. I feel her kwami all the time. You know you are a complete idoit because you say you love her and you would know her if you saw her, but you see her everyday and talk to her all the time and you still don't know who she is," Plagg said coming to the end of his rant. Then flew over and went to bed. 

"WHAT PLAGG YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Adrien screamed looking over at his kwami. "You are not going to tell me who she is are you?"

"You heard the lady. If you really love her you will be able to find her. Then she will start to date you. For the second time Good night," Plagg said and with that he was asleep. 

Then Adrien walked over to his computer. He pulled up a picture of his class. Then opened another window for the Ladyblog. I'm going to ask Nino, Alya, and Marinette who they think Ladybug would be. He picked up his phone to text the foursome. 

Adrien: Hey you guys think you can help me with something?

Alya: Sure. What do you need help with? 

Nino: Yeah dude I'm in. 

Adrien: Marinette are you in

Marinette: Yeah I'm in. I'll try and help you. 

Adrien: Thank you and I'll tell you what it's about tomorrow. Good night. 

After that he laid down next to Plagg and went to sleep. 

Before School

"Hey you guys," Adrien said getting out of his limo walking over to the foursome. 

"He... hey... Adr... Adrien. What did you need?" Marinette stuttered. She had gotten better about the stuttering. 

"Hey Adrien," Nino and Alya in unison. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I'm trying to a girl in our school. She's about our age. She has something really important I need," Adrien said with a blush creeping across his checks. 

So he has some sort of girl in his life. I have no chance with him now. "Wh... What's her name?" Marinette said.

"I don't know. She never told me," Adrien answered. 

Oh my poor Marinette. She won't be able to function with her crush loving someone else. "What do know about her?"

"I...I know she goes to our school, shorter then me, and she is fifteen," Adrien said. 

"Is it Marinette?" Nino asked suspiciously. 

"No, I don't think so," Adrien replied looking around. 

"Ok what about Rose, Chloe, Alix, Juleke, Sabrina and maybe Marinette" Alya said and started to walk to class. "Let's just go to class and then we will talk during lunch. Meet us in front of school we will walk over to the Café Corner." 

After class 

"The thing is she couldn't have been akumatized. Adrien said getting back to subject of before. "Alya do you think you can help me with that?"

"Yeah sure, but what does she have that you want." Alya asked looking at Adrien. 

"Well," He said holding out the L. "I can't exactly say. She kinda of wears the metaphorical mask. She kinda shy and doesn't like to talk a lot about her personal life." 

Looking from over Alya shoulder Nino said. "Are you sure you aren't talking about Marinette?" 

At her name she jumped. "Wh... What. Oh um I don't think it is me," Marinette stuttered out. I'm going to have to talk about this with Chat on patrol.

"I'll text you the girls who have been akumatized," Alya said looking down at her phone. 

Just before Patrol 

Alya: Here are the girls that have been akumatized; Chloe, Sabrina, Nino (lol), Me, Myléne, Alix, Juleke, Rose, Aruo, Minou, Lila.

Adrien: Marinette wasn't akumatized?

Marinette: Nope

Nino: HEY ALYA

Adrien: So Mirelle and Marinette are the last to girls

Marinette: What?!?

Adrien: Yeah apparently

Marinette: I got to go bye

Alya: Bye Gurl

Nino: Bye dude

Adrien: Bye Mari. Well I go to go to. Bye

With that Adrien transformed, jumped out his window to run to the Eiffel Tower for their patrol. 

When he was approaching the Eiffel Tower he saw his lady jumping to Eiffel Tower. So he wasn't the only one who was late. Jumping beside his lady he took her hand and bowed and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Then he said, "My Lady so why were you late?"

"Well first of all I wasn't last. Second of all I was helping out a friend with something and third of all I found out who you are," Ladybug said looking out on the sitting. 

"Wait My Lady how did you find out," Chat asked cocking his head to the side giving her a questioning look. 

"Well I heard through the grape vine that Adrien Agreste was looking for a girl who goes to our school and that is fifteen. Plus I saw you talking to your friends about it," Ladybug said completing her rant. 

"My Lady, who might the grape vine be?" Chat Noir asked giving her that look. 

"I... I can't say but all I am going to say is that it is someone close to you," Ladybug said. "Well we came here to do patrol so let's go." And with that she jumped. 

"Does your hair stay the same?" He asked falling next to her. 

"Well does yours?" Ladybug said knowing that wasn't the answer he wanted. 

"Yes?" He said drawing out the es. Then looking over at his lady who was now standing on a roof near the school looking out of the city again. 

"Well there's the answer to your question," she turned then jumped. 

The rest of patrol continued in silence, but Chat was thinking the entire time. The only way she would find me is if she loved me. O.M.G. Ladybug loves me. He turned to his lady and wondered what was going through her head. 

"Bye, Mon Minou," she said after their usual banter then swung off. 

I really want to follow her, but then I would be breaking her personal space. Then she would never date me! You know what I should l probably stop thinking about that. With that he started to run towards his house, but when he was passing by the Dupain-Cheng Bakery he saw a pinkish glow come from Marinette's window. Instead of continuing home he decided to take a quick stop at Marinette's house. He dropped on her roof and tapped his his finger on the trap door. Tap Tap. He heard a bunch of running around downstairs. Then a head popped up from bellow. 

"Wh... What are you doing here Chat?" Marinette said looking around. 

"Well Little Lady, I saw a pink glow from your room and thought I would check it out," Chat said looking back at her. 

"Well... Um... I was turning on my computer and my background is pink," Marinette answered sounding unsure of herself. 

"Well are you lying to me?" Chat said questionably looking at her cocking his head to the side. 

"N... No," Marinette responded. "So do you need anything?"

"No just checking on you. Well by Little Lady," Chat said with a bow and then jumped off to his house. 

Adrien's Room

"I should probably keep an eye on Marinette. I feel like that wasn't her computer," Adrien said handing Plagg a piece of camembert. "What do think I should do."

"Well there is one person who figured her out. You can tell that he truly love that girl," Plagg said looking over to Adrien with a devilish grin. "What will I get if I give you some hints about the boy."

"ANYTHING! I'll give you anything!" Adrien screamed getting down on his hands and knees. 

"Give me seven wheels of camembert," Plagg demanded flying up to Adrien's face. 

"Ok! I'll get Natalie on," Adrien said picking up his phone and dialed Natalie's phone number. "Hello Natalie. Can I please have seven wheels of camembert? I'm doing an experiment," he paused a second. "Yes, I know, Thank you." With That he put the phone down and waited for his cheese. 

Like fifteen minutes later Adrien hears a knock. "Enter," Adrien said. The door opened and Natalie walked in. 

"Here you go, Adrien. Have fun," She said then left. 

"Here you go," Adrien said handing it to Plagg. "Who knows my lady's identity."

"So the person is artist, red hair, green eyes, short around the height of Ladybug and the person has been akumatized," Plagg said coming to the end of the rant. 

"Rose or Nathaneil. Wait but you said red hair and green eyes. So it must be Nathaneil, but how does he know My Lady's identity," Adrien thought out loud and then turned cocking his towards Plagg waiting for an answer. 

"After being akumatized he started to draw her and noticed the similarities between Civilian Bug and Ladybug so that's all you have to do. By the way he probably knows that you are Chat because he drew a comic and since he knew Ladybug was in your grade he kinda just found you," Plagg said coming to the end of his explanation. 

"So I have to ask. Does Ladybug know that Nathaniel knows her identity?" Adrien said looking at Plagg. 

"No, he hasn't told anyone. He is to shy to front Ladybug or you," Plagg answered with a deadpan look. 

"Wait-- how do you know this?" Adrien asked. 

"He left a note in your locker and last time I talked to Tikki she said the exact same thing," Plagg said. 

"Well I got to get up early tomorrow, so I can talk to Nathaniel. Good night Plagg," Adrien said then went laid down and went to bed. 

Before Class the Next Morning 

"Hey Nathaniel can I talk to you after class?" Adrien said walking up to him. 

"Uh... Sure is this about your Lady?" Nathaniel said looking around. Adrien nodded in response. "I'll talk to you after class." And with that Nathaniel walked away. 

After Class

"Bye you guys I go to talk to Nathaniel about something," Adrien said then walk off to see Nathaniel talking to Marinette. He snuck up behind and in time to hear. 

"Don't tell him anything that will give me away," Marinette said then walked closer and gave him a kiss then ran away. 

With that Adrien walked up to Nathaniel and said. "Why did she kiss you? Are you two dating?" Cocking his head to the right. 

"Uh... um... I... I don't know why she kissed me. Maybe she was thankful that I'm doing what she asked. No, sadly we we not dating. She likes someone else," Nathaniel said looking down at his feet. "So um what did you want to talk about?" Nathaniel said looking up at Adrien. 

"Do you know who she is?" Adrien asked already knowing the answer. 

"Yes, but I'm not aloud to tell you," Nathaniel said then felt a shot of guilt go through his chest. 

"Why?!?" Adrien asked shocked. 

"Well she asked me not to," Nathaniel said depressed because he knew that Marinette loved Chat Noir and Adrien. "I have no chance with her anymore. I loved that girl and you took her away from me," Nathaniel said then walked enraged. 

"Marinette," Adrien whispered under his breath. So Nino and Alya were right. Marinette truly is the girl I needed to find. I still have to find out if it is her though. Then he chased after Nathaniel, so he wouldn't get akumatized. When he saw Nathaniel talking to Marinette again. Then he saw something he never wanted to see. Nathaniel got closer to her and started to kiss her. "Nathaniel, Can I talk to you about something?" Adrien said through clenched teeth. 

Nathaniel turned away from Marinette and looked a Adrien. He saw Marinette mouth the word Thank you. 

"What do you want?!? You took her away from me!" Nathaniel said getting closer to Adrien. 

"I'm sorry dude. Why don't you let Marinette decide," he said then turned to Marinette. Oh My Lady choose me please. 

"Of course she is going to choose you she loves you," Nathaniel said then turned to Marinette. "Isn't that true." 

"Well yes it is," Marinette said then crossed her arms. Then walked over to Adrien and whispered. "Should we bring him to Fu, Chaton?" 

"Yeah we probably should I don't think him knowing both of our identities is safe," Adrien responded. Then turned to Nathaniel and said. "You have to come with us."

"Why should I?" Nathaniel said tauntingly. 

"If you don't want to be akumatized again you will follow," Adrien said then Marinette grabbed one wristband Adrien grabbed the other. Then they went off to Master Fu's house. 

Master Fu's House

Knock Knock "Master Fu it is Ladybug and Chat Noir. We need your help with something," Adrien and Marinette said in unison then turned to each other. Then turned back to the door and it opened. They both bow and Fu bows in response. 

"Who is he?" Fu said while pointing to Nathaniel. 

"He found out our identity," Marinette said with a deadpan look. 

"He at risk at being akumatized and if Hawkmoth gets in his head he will know our identity. Then that would be catastrophic," Adrien said then turned to Marinette with a cheeky grin that only Chat would be able to pull off. 

"You really are Chat," Marinette said while she put her hand on her forehead and shook her head. 

"Continuing on. Why did you bring him to me?" Fu questioned. 

"Could you like erase his memory of our identity?" Adrien said. 

"Yeah. Wyazz! Ride waves!" Fu said with that Wyazz was sucked up into the Jade Turtle bracelets. "Memory Reverse." And with that pointed at Nathaniel. Then Nathaniel fainted. 

"I'll bring him home," Marinette said. "Tikki! Spots on! Bye Fu and thank you," Then she bowed. 

"Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien said. "Thank you Fu," With that he bowed. Then turned to his Lady. "Ready to go My Lady?" 

"Yes Chaton. Oh and yes we will be talking about this on next patrol," with that they jumped out the window. 

"Meet me at the Eiffel Tower at 8:00," Chat said then jump away back to his house. 

Eiffel Tower

Chat had been sitting there since 7:30. He had been to ask his lady a special question. When he heard feet landing behind him. He got up and turned around and bowed to his lady and kissed her knuckle. "My Lady I believe that you have a deal on your end to keep," Chat said with a grin. 

"Oh yes, Chaton. But you used Nathaniel and I told him not to tell you anything," Ladybug said with her arms crossed and trying to pout. 

"My Lady he didn't tell me anything I didn't know. I suspected you ever since you lied about your computer screen. Anyways he just said I took away the person he loved most and the only person he truly loved was you. So it was pretty easy. I have one question," He paused then got down on one knee and said. "Will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Of course Chaton," She answered giving him a hug. "Should we date in or outside the mask first?"

"Outside. We will be able to be close on patrols because no one knows our schedule. Heck I barely know our schedule," Chat said looking out over his city his home.


	2. Unanswered Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many questions pop up and Adrien and Marinette as themselves and as their alter egos have some questions to answer.

Next Day at School 

"Guess what," Adrien and Marinette said in unison. "We are dating!" After saying that the couple was squished in a hug by Nino and Alya. 

"NO THATS IMPOSSIBLE!" Chloe said running up. "MY ADRIKINS CAN NOT DATE MARITRASH."

"Well Chloe we are dating," Adrien said stepping in front of Marinette. 

"Can I talk to Marinette, in private?" Chloe said, but before anyone could answer she pulled Marinette. "If you hurt Adrien at all or you break his heart. I will break you." With that she walked of. 

Meanwhile with Adrien and Alya

"I swear on Ladybug if you hurt Marinette. I. Will. Break. You. She has waited to long for you to go and break her heart," Alya said jabbing his chest. Then she stormed off to class.

Adrien went to go search for Marinette. When he saw he walked up to her and said. "What did she say to you?" 

"If I hurt you or break your heart she will break me," Marinette respondes. 

"Wow that's exact same thing Alya said to me, but in different words. Here is what she said. She swears on Ladybug if I hurt you. She. Will. Break. Me. You has waited to long for you to go and break your heart," Adrien said then rubes the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"She really said?" Marinette said with a blush spreading across her cheeks. 

"Yeah now I know that Nathaniel wasn't lying when he said that you loved Me. With cat ears and without," Adrien said then placed a kiss on her cheek. 

3 weeks later: Akuma attack

"I am Latte and I'm going make everyone late, because my boss fired me for being late even thought I wasn't," Latte screamed. Akumatized Latte looked like this. Her suit was a deep purple. She has hand guns that shoot out Coffee cement that glues you down to the ground so you are late. She is wearing a green apron. 

Then the super duo rolled in and Chat said. "Well Ladybug doesn't need help being late." 

Ladybug turned to him and said "Seriously if this is about that date I'm sorry ok. I was busy doing something for my parents because they forgot that I had a date. For your information I transformed to try and get there on time." After saying that she slapped her hand over her mouth. 

"No I was talking about getting to class on time everyday," Chat said then slapped his hand over his mouth. 

"We will talk about this later, because right now we have an akuma to defeat," she said then swung her yo-yo at Latte. 

Latte turned and screamed. "Give me those Miraculous." With that she charged at the super duo. 

"Where is the akuma?" Ladybug said turning to Chat. 

"Apron. Everything else is a purplish color that is the only green," Chat responses then turned to run to her. Latte turned and fire the Coffee Cement at Chat. Chat got caught in the cement and was stuck. 

"Give me your Miraculous!" Latte screamed running at Chat. 

"Not going to happen!" Chat screamed back then turned his head to Ladybug and said. "I could use some Luck."

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said throwing up her yo-yo. Then a hose landed in her hand. "What should I do with this?" Then looking around with Lucky vision she saw that she should attach the hose to the fire hydrant. Then fire it at Chat's feet. "Hey Chat get ready to check out her apron," she ran over and attaches the fire house then shot Chat's feet.

"CATACLYSM!" Chat said running up and destroying the apron. 

"No more evil doing for you it is time to devilize!" Ladybug said swinging her yo-yo. Then letting go of the butterfly. "Bye-bye little butterfly she said with a small wave. Then picking up the hose she said. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Then all the people who had gotten stuck were free from the Coffee Cement. Then walking to the akumatized victim she bent down and said. "Why don't you go ask for your job back Crystal?"

"How do you know my name?" Crystal responded. 

"I go to the Café Corner sometimes and it's on your name tag," Ladybug said then got up and turned around in time see reporters come running up with cameras and microphones and started shoving them in the super duo's faces. 

"You to are dating. How old are you?" screamed the reporters. 

"You will find everything on the Ladyblog sometime this week," Ladybug said then jumped off with Chat following behind. When they landed in the alley close to the Dupian-Cheng Bakery they detransformed. 

"What were you thinking telling them the answers will be on the Ladyblog?" Adrien said as they started off to the Bakery. 

"Well we will go out as our alter egos then Alya will come out. Then we will answer all her questions," Marinette answered walking in the door. "Mama Papa I'm back and I brought Adrien."

"What would you guys like to eat?" Sabine asked walking into the bakery. 

"Mama can we just have a couple cookies and some camembert. You know the usually," Marinette said and as she walked passed and she gave Sabine a kiss on the cheek. Then they walked up stairs and into the house. "Hey Papa."

"Hey Sweetie. Hey Adrien. What are you guys going to do?" Tom said. 

"Well we are going to do homework then play some UMS3," Marinette explained. 

2 Hours Later

"We will go on patrol in about an hour and wait for Alya to come hunt us down. Bye Adrien," Marinette said then gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Bye My Lady," Adrien said with a bow then left. 

"Bye Adrien," Sabine and Tom said with a wave. 

Patrol

"Let's start at the Eiffel Tower then head around and near the end we will end at the park," Ladybug explained. 

"Ok My Lady so let's start," Chat said then jumped. 

Near the end of the Patrol

Landing in the park just a couple seconds behind Chat. Ladybug said. "Now we sit and wait for Alya to show up."

"We should probably think of stuff to say so we don't Reveal as much as we did earlier," Chat said sitting down on the fountain. Then he heard foot steps coming from behind them. "Hey Alya we have been expecting you," Chat said as she walked in front of the masked duo. 

"Hey you guys. So I know Ladybug said look for the stuff on the Ladyblog, but can I please have an interview?" Alya said being polite. 

"Ok it fine by us," The super duo answered after saying that they turned to each other. 

"Oh wow you really are made for each other," Alya remarked. "So let's start," she said pulling out her phone. "Hey Ladybug fans today we are here with the Super Duo themselves or should I now call them Paris's Power Couple?"

"Either one. I honestly don't care because you have to be easygoing to work with him. Have you ever hear how many puns he makes," Ladybug says jokingly. 

"Ouch you wound me My Lady. My puns are pawsitvely purfect," Chat said pretending to be hurt. 

"Why don't we let Alya tell us the questions?" Ladybug said turning to her. 

"Oh yeah um... How long have you two been dating?" Alya said. 

"Well we can't exactly say because the people we know as civilians might start to get suspicious and we really don't want that. So let's just say we have been dating for a little while," Caht explained looking over at Ladybug. 

"How old are you?" Alya asked. "Because everyone heard Chat day that you are always late for school. Is it true you are always late for school?"

"Yes I'm almost always late for school because my parents don't know that I'm Ladybug so they still work me to the max in their business," Ladybug explained. 

"All we are going to say is that we are high school students," Chat said. "Man teachers really need to lay off the homework."

"It's true!" Alya and Ladybug said in unison. 

"That's also another reason why I'm up late," Ladybug muttered. 

"How long have you known each other's identities?" Alya asked. 

"Has it been five weeks now?" Ladybug questioned then turned to Chat to see him nodding his head. "Yeah five weeks." Ladybug confirmed. 

"How did you find out each other's identities?" Alya said. 

"Well I made a bet with him. If he found out my name before our third anniversary of becoming Ladybug and Chat Noir I would go out with him, because if he found me out he truly did love me. Then I heard a friend talking about finding a girl in my school. So I knew that it was him. After that it is a huge mess of a story," Ladybug said. 

"Last question. Will you kiss for the Ladyblog. I mean I know you have kissed before you know in the Dark Cupid battle but can I have it on tape?" Alya asked. 

"We will talk about that later Bugaboo, Oh and yes we will," Chat said then leaned closer to his Lady and gave a hungry passionate kiss. 

After the kiss Alya asked, " I know that I said that was the last question but I have one more. Ladybug why didn't you tell Chat about the kiss?"

"Well after the Dark Cupid battle it never crossed my mind," Ladybug said rubbing the back of her neck. 

"Well that's all we have time for. Thank you for joining us Ladybug and Chat Noir. Hope to see you guys again soon. The is Alya signing off," Alya said waving to the camera as a finish. 

"Well that my cue come to my house later or we can talk after school or call me. We will talk soon. Bug out," Ladybug said then swung off. 

Next Day at School

"So want to go get lunch, Princess?" Adrien asked walking up to Marinette. 

"Yeah sure Minou. Do you want to go to Café Corner?" Marinette said grabbing Adrien's hand. 

At The Café Corner

"Shall we have two croissants, a piece of cheese bread, a carmel cappuccino, a cookie, and a peppermint mocha," Adrien said looking at his girlfriend. Then with a nod for response he nods at Crystal. "Thank you Crystal. I see you got your job back."

"Yeah. You two are so cute together if I didn't already tell you!" Crystal said then walked into the back to get the things they ordered. Walking back out she said "By the way that will be 20 euros." 

"Before you say anything I pay for half you pay other half," Marinette said. 

"Ok fine," Adrien said taking out his wallet. 

"Here you two go," Crystal said handing them the bag of food and coffee. 

"Here you go, Crystal," Adrien and Marinette said in unison. Then after they walked over to were they usually sit. "We have some thing to talk about," they said continuing the unison. 

"So about Dark Cupid. I'm sorry I should of told you. If you didn't know which you probably didn't you are my first kiss. What about you?" Marinette said putting the cookie in her satchel. 

"Yeah you were," Adrien said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I also have to say something about the Dark Cupid fight. Right before I got hit with the arrow I was going to tell you I love you." Adrien said. 

"I also have to add something. Did you ever read a poem that started like? Your hair shines like the sun," Marinette said. "Well I saw you writing something that morning in class, so after class I went to see what it was and it was a poem. Tikki told me that you meant me instead of Ladybug. So that is why I wrote it to you." She finished rubbing the back of her neck. 

"Oh yeah I remember that one. I was going to read it to you," Adrien said. 

"I had the hugest crush on you and then I started to fall slowly but surely in love with Chat. My heart softened for you," Marinette said with a blush spreading across her checks. 

"Then we are in the same boat. I have a feeling we are going to be just fine," Adrien said then kissed the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed. Go over to Katiebugwrites and leave comments that say happy birthday because she is my cousin and just show her some love. I will be posting again very soon. -Wifi

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more coming out soon. I am more then half way down with the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed stay tuned for more. -Wifi


End file.
